


a toast to the groom

by aikaashi



Series: should never happen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hamilton References, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: "I remember that dreamlike candlelight, like a dream that you can't quite place."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: should never happen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	a toast to the groom

**Author's Note:**

> *screams in hamilton*
> 
> please listen to https://open.spotify.com/track/3dP0pLbg9OfVwssDjp9aT0 while reading this <3

"Shall we dance?" Iwaizumi said in his usual hoarse voice but Oikawa can practically hear the joy from his tone. He's also not wearing his grumpy face as if all the heavy weight he's been carrying was finally lifted. He's glowing in Oikawa's eyes. Well, it's Iwaizumi's big day.

"No~" Oikawa replied with a lilt in his voice and a little shake of his head. Iwaizumi's face went back to his usual grumpy one Oikawa had to suppress a laugh. A soft song is playing in the background, perfect for a slow dance. Couples have already gathered in the center too.

"Wha— shittykawa I rarely dance and y-you!" Iwaizumi stuttered in disbelief, a blush spreading on his face in embarrassment. His eyes are full of question because this is first time Oikawa rejected him for a dance.

"Sorry Iwa-chan!" Oikawa clasped his hands and bowed to him mockingly. "My bad knee is already hurting." He pouted and pretended to massage his knee. His best friend sighed, "I won't be harsh to you." Iwaizumi said but he's already eyeing Oikawa's knee, "You know I'll never hurt you."

Lies. Oikawa can only laugh.

"I know." Lies. Oikawa's eyes are burning now.

"I don't want you to worry once I collapse while dancing! It's your big day after all." More lies. Oikawa feels like his chest will burst from pain any second from now.

Iwaizumi frowned at this, "You're part of my big day. I just want to thank you for everything you did," a thought seemed to pass his mind which made him smile. "You're the one who introduced me to your sister after all."

Oikawa forced out a laugh. It hurts. "I'm a perfect matchmaker right?" A small smile formed on Iwaizumi's lips, "Damn right you are."

"I hope you're satisfied," Oikawa's voice cracked as he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "With your wedding."

"So satisfied." Of course he would be. Iwaizumi's smile grew bigger but his face immediately fell when he looked at his best friend. "Why are you crying? Is there a problem Tooru? Does it really hurt?"

Oikawa's body froze. He didn't realize he was crying. Maybe he got numb from too much pain, it's crazy. He moved to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his suit but Iwaizumi grabbed his arms and proceeded to wipe it with his handkerchief instead.

Why does he have to make it so hard? Why can't he be harsh like how he is to others? Why did he have to show too much kindness when they first met? He should've left Oikawa crying because he fell down from the swing. He shouldn't have stayed by his side every day.

"I'm just really happy for you." Oikawa stood up straight but he didn't meet Iwaizumi's piercing gaze.

"I realized that this isn't like some angst stories where the character realizes who the main heroine is in the end." He smiled, still refusing to look at the man in front of him. "You have my best wishes. Goodbye, Iwa-chan."


End file.
